Warriors: Stella Willows
by StellaWillows
Summary: A new cat just entered ThunderClan territory and her name is Stella.Not getting a very comforting welcome, Stella is brought to ThunderClan after meeting a green eyed orange tabby cat named FirePaw. She then discovers an alarming secret about her long lost mother.


I walked through the forest with fear and cringed as my scar burned. I looked around as the trees grew darker. I paused and sniffed the air. There was a sent of another cat but male. I looked down as I stepped on a dark line that divided separated parts of the forest. I looked around as the bushes shivered and made strange grunting noises. I hunched down into a pouncing position and backed away slowly. A flash of orange tackled me and pinned me down. "You are trespassing in ThunderClan territory!" An orange tabby cat with emerald eyes hissed at me. "I... I didn't know! I'm sorry! Please don't kill me! I'm lost!" I reasoned with fear. "ThunderClan does not kill. You don't smell like a Clan cat... I'm taking you as prisoner to BlueStar." He said biting my neck and carrying me towards thick bushes. I shivered with fear as I smelled hundreds of other cats. I looked down at my paw as a scar dripped with blood and sighed. He pushed through the bushes and entered a large area where cats crawled in every corner. They stopped what they were doing and stared at me. The orange cat took me over to the base of a huge rock and dropped me on the ground. A large blue cat sat at the top and meowed a meeting call. All of the cats gathered around and whispered to each other. "FirePaw. What news do you bring for me?" The blue she-cat asked. "I was doing my daily scout out when this cat crossed our borders. She is not a clan cat or a humans cat or a village stray. I believe she is a pure blood." He replied. All of the cats meowed with confusion. The blue cat stared with disbelief and sighed. "You are to guard her and keep her as a guest along with GreyPaw." She replied hopping down. She flickered her tail, dismissed. I stared with confusion as the other cats left not taking there eyes off of me. "Follow me." The orange tabby cat demanded walking towards a small den. We walked in as three kittens were playing together with an older cat that was a light grey with darker stripes along his back and blue eyes, about the same age as me and the orange tabby cat, watching over them. I smelled the air and realized that they were all boys. "FirePaw. There you are! These kits have been driving me crazy!" He complained. "Time to switch off. Your job is to show this cat how to hunt. She was found on the border and may be the one." He told the grey one with dark stripes and blue eyes. I wanted to cry at that moment I was in so much pain. "I don't feel so good." I mumbled as I fell over. "Oh, man! You watch the kits. I'll take her to YellowFang." The grey one with dark stripes said throwing me on his back. The orange one nodded. The grey one ran off towards a cave where an old , grey and scar covered, Medicean cat sat peacefully. "My paw..." I mumbled. "It hurts." I groaned with distress. "Don't worry. We're almost there." He said running faster. "YellowFang! This cat is hurt." He said sliding me in front of the cat. She examined my paw and sighed. "She has a deep cut. It will take time to heal. I'll have her patched up and walking in a few hours." She said looking at the grey cat. He sighed with relief. "Watch her till I get back. I have to find some cobwebs." The old she-cat asked leaving. The grey tom sat by my side and yawned. "You really care about other cats, don't you." I said with pain. "I guess so." He said sleepily. "Sorry but, what is this place?" I asked lifting my head up. "You are in ThunderClan camp. This is our home and hunting grounds. My name's GreyPaw by the way." He replied. "I'm Stella." I said with a smile. GreyPaw yawned again and closed his eyes. "Is is alright if I just sleep here next to you? Those kits tire me out so easily." He asked. I yawned and closed my eyes. "Sure." I said falling asleep. He walked over to the side of the cave and curled up in a ball and fell asleep.

I woke up to the sound of meowing laughter. I opened my eyes and gasped as I stared at GrayPaw's face as he slept. I jumped up and looked around. "Oh, so now you wake up!" The old Medicean cat said looking at me. "You slept for a whole moon!" I looked around and sighed. I looked at my paw and stepped on it. "I fixed you up. Come back if it hurts again." She said smiling. I nodded my head and looked at GrayPaw. I nudged him on the head and sighed. "I got this." The old she-cat said. "Hey! Sleepy head! Wake up!" She shouted in his ear. He sprang up and looked around. "I'm up! I'm up." He said looking at the old cat. "Time to hunt. You have to show her how." She said pushing him over to me. We walked away to the entrance of the camp and out to the hunting grounds. "This is where we hunt. We normally only catch mice or small birds. And if we're lucky, sometimes we catch crows or ravens." GreyPaw said looking around the forest. "For you to catch something, you have to stay low and quiet." He crouched down and slowly crawled towards a mouse. He paused, calmed his heart, and pounced on top of it. He sank his teeth into its neck and killed it. He walked over to me and dropped it in front of me. "And that's how you kill a mouse." He said standing proud. I smiled and laughed. "Looks fun. I never eaten a mouse before." I said looking into his eyes. "Really? You should try it! Go on, eat it!" He said pushing the mouse to my feet. "I don't know... should I?" I asked looking down at it. "Ya! Go ahead!" He replied. I bent down and nuzzled it. I sighed and took a bite out of it. My eyes widened as I chewed the juicy meat. "It's good." I said with surprise. "Ya it is. When I had my first mouse, I was exited to learn how to hunt." GreyPaw said with a smile. "Wow. I never thought that I would acutely get to hunt." I said with a sigh. "What do you mean?" GreyPaw asked. "I was born in one of the most dangerous part of the forest and hardy could ever leave the den. When I was only a kit, my mother left the den one day and never came back. I've been afraid of the forest ever sense." I replied looking around. "Wow. That's sad." GrayPaw replied. "So... I guess it's your turn to catch something." He said looking around. "Right, right." I said looking around. I perched my ears as a new sent drifted in the air. "I smell a male cat but with a different sent then yours." I said looking around. GreyPaw sniffed the air and hissed at a shadow. "GrayKitty, We meet again." A voice echoed. "ScorpTail! I told you to stay away from our border!" GrayPaw snarled. A yellow cat with a sleek pointy tail and two different colored eyes came out of the shadows. "What's this? A new cat? Oh ho ho! A girlfriend Hu? Looks like kitty-witty needed a friend to snuggle with! Haha!" Another voice said. Another male cat came out with ratted brown hair and yellow eyes. "Get out of here you... you domestics!" GrayPaw yelled back. "Oh so that's how it's gonna be Hu? Come on! Show me what you got, pussy cat!" They laughed at him. Anger filled up inside of me. "No way! You know the rules! You are in the River clan! Not ThunderClan! No crossing borders!" He yelled. "Watch me." ScorpTail said. He stepped over the border and laughed. "You idiot!" GreyPaw shouted at him charging towards him. ScorpTail tackled him and bared his fangs at his neck. "Your dead, kitty." I ran towards ScorpTail and rammed him in the side witch sent him flying. I jumped over GrayPaw and pined down ScorpTail. I hissed at him with anger filling my head. "Stay out of this clan's borders or I will rip you to shreds in the blink of an eye! And don't even think about insulting my friend ever again!" I yelled with my face close to his. He stared with fear and nodded his head. I let him go breathing heavily. "Same to you, fluff butt." I said looking at his friend. They ran off to there clan not even looking back. I walked back to GreyPaw and looked at him. "You alright?" I asked. "Ya thanks." He replied. I sat down and sighed. "Wow. You scared them off for good!" He shouted with excitement. "Ya. I did have all of that anger trapped in me for a while." I muttered to myself. GreyPaw laughed and looked into my eyes. I flickered my ears and turned my head to face a large raven. I bent down into a pouncing pose and crawled towards it. I paused and pounded on its neck. I bit down on it and broke its neck. It flopped over and died. I fell off and spat out black feathers. "Blahhg! Gross!" I said. I looked over at the raven and gasped with excitement. "I caught something!" I shouted running over to GrayPaw. I looked back over at the raven and danced around. "You caught a raven! This is enough to feed almost the whole clan!" He shouted back. We hopped around with excitement. I walked over to it and dragged it towards camp. "Let me help you with that." GrayPaw said walking next to me dragging it with me. We reached the entrance to the camp and dragged it in. Everyone shouted with joy and had a great feast that night. As the stars twinkled, I didn't feel like eating. I walked over to an empty log and sat next to it alone. I wanted to sleep. I looked up at the stars and watched a shooting star bolt across the others. "I miss you, mom." I said with tears in my eyes. "Hi Stella! What are you doing over here?" GreyPaw said running over to me with three mice between his teeth. "I... um... I just wanted to be alone for a while." I said hiding my tears. I looked down and shook my head as my scar burned. I gasped as the pink and white flower fell out of my fur and sat at my feet. I scooped it back up and set it behind my ear. I sighed and wondered what would happen if I told him. No I'll tell him when I can trust him. I sighed and smiled at him. "Mind if I sit here?" He asked. "Not at all." I replied scooting over. He sat next to me and dropped the mice in front of him. He picked up up and dropped it in front of me and pushed it at my feet. "Here. You need your strength for tomorrow." He said looking at me and smiling. "I... I'm not that hungry right now." I replied with sadness. I looked back up at the stars and sighed. GreyPaw looked down and then popped back up as if he had an idea. "How about I teach you some warrior moves tomorrow." He said looking over at me. I looked over at him with surprise. "Really?! That be so cool!" I said with excitement. I smiled as he laughed. The orange cat that tackled me earlier came by and sat next to GreyPaw. "Hi GrayPaw! Did you teach the cat how to hunt?" He asked GreyPaw. "Ya. She's the one who caught the raven!" He replied. I looked down with embarrassment as my fur slid down and covered my right eye. I wanted to cry so hard at that moment. I missed my mother. I looked back up at the stars as a tear slid down my face and dripped on the cold dirt ground. I ignored all of the sounds around me and looked around me. Cats laughed, had fun, chased each other, had a great feast. I wish my life was as easy as this. I looked back up at the stars and softly cried as I thought of my mother. I felt as if darkness surrounded me, drowning out all of the noises and movement around me. I closed my eyes and saw a raging fire in the forest. Blood stained the ground, battle cries filled the air, and dead bodies laid along the grass. My mother stared at the body of a brown and grey cat with a smile on her face and blood dripping from her chin and claws. My eyes widened as a deep pain shadowed over me in my leg. I ignored it then looked over at GreyPaw as he laughed with FirePaw then smiled with a yawn. I looked over at the clan leader. She started to walk away. I ran after her and thought of my mother again. I caught up to her as she sat in front of her den. I paused to catch my breath then spoke. "Hi. Are you the leader of ThunderClan?" I asked sitting down. "Yes, I am. Why are you asking?" She replied. "I was just wondering about someone I know. Do you know someone named SnowFang?" I asked looking into her eyes. She froze and looked around. "Yes. How do you know her?!" She then whispered angrily. I flattened my ears and gulped. "She was my... mother?" I said quivering with fear. She bent down and hissed at me. I backed away with fear and started to run in the opposite direction. She pounced on me and pined me down on my side. "AAH! What are you doing?! Let me go!" I panicked. "SnowFang is extremely dangerous! She killed many innocent lives!!" She hissed back at me. "Wait what? My mom... killed... other cats?" I said with sadness. The blue she-cat softened and tucked her claws away from my heck. "What do you mean?" She asked. "When I was only a kit, my mother left the den one day but never came back. I don't know where she is or what she's doing." I replied. "What is your name?" She asked. "My name is Stella." I replied. She stepped off of me and sat down. I stood up and sighed. "I'm sorry I attacked you. SnowFang is a warrior that belonged to ShadowClan. She was my friend and lived in ThunderClan at one time. But one day, she started to feel like this wasn't home then ran away. The last time I saw her, the forest was burning and many warriors died." She said looking down. "I had no idea." I said looking down. "Thank you for telling me about my mother. I really needed to hear that but, is she still alive?" I asked looking up at her. "That, I do not know." She said turning to leave. _Where do I belong? Do I belong in the village? Do I belong as a kittypet?_ I turned to leave then walked back towards the apprentice den. I then yawned and pushed through the thick brush and laid down in the corner of the small den. I closed my eyes and slept to the sound of happy yowles.

Author's note: Hey! How's it hangin? I hope you are enjoying my fanfiction so far. If you are interested in reading more, please say so in the reviews! And if you want to read another of my stories, try reading my Voltron: The Story Of Stella Willows fanfiction! Thanks again! And by the way, Stella the cat in this story is mine. The other characters and the clans are NOT my work.


End file.
